Summer Vacation
by eightysixzero
Summary: The Winchester brothers go to the beach! They surf, fish, hunt, and discover the truth! The real truth! What is it? Read every chapter to find out and review. Adios!


Capitolo Uno

One very hot summer day, the Winchester boys were driving down south of the border for some much needed vacation time. They were on their way to a nice beach in southern Baja California. Dean was behind the wheel driving that old black Chevy Imapla, and Sam was snoring in the passenger seat. They both have been taking turns driving the car ever since they left San Francisco a few days ago. At first they were only going to Long Beach, but there was too many drunk people making out there. So they drove further south for many miles along the coast. Along the way they stopped once at San Marcos, to get some chinese takeout and eat some fortunate cookies. Sam read his fortune, "You will live a long and happy life." He smiled and ate the cookie. Dean read his fortune next, "You will not." He frowns and throws out the fortune out the car window.

Sam drives the rest of the way while his older brother sleeps, snoring much louder than himself. He drives for the rest of the afternoon until he has to stop the car at the border. Sam wakes up his brother and tells him, "Do you have your passport with you?" Dean answers, "Passport? I thought you had it!" Sam sighs and says, "I gave it to you remember." Dean shouts, "I don't have it Sammy!" Sam yells out, "You forgot to bring it with you!" Dean quickly reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out his passport and laughs. Sam gets angry with him and swipes it away from his hand shouting, "You fool that's not funny!" Dean than points at the border patrol officer standing across from him. Sam looks up at mexican man wearing sunglasses and asks him, "Hola, passaportes?" The man ignores him and tells them to step out of the car for a short inspection. They both do as the officer demands and stand outside the car. The man first inspects the inside of the car checking for anything illegal or dangerous. Sam begins to get nervous but his brother calmly whistles a random tune. Sam than whispers to him, "Did you take out all the illegal weapons from the inside of trunk?" Dean simply replies, "Si."

Sam relaxes and they both watch the man inspect the outside of the car next. Sam than whispers, "Did you hide any of those anywhere else?" Dean says, "No." The officer than asks him to unlock the trunk and he opens it. The inside is completely empty except for small pile of salt left over in the back. The man than asks him, "What is this?" Dean chuckles and answers, "It's not cocaine it's just salt." The man doesn't find his joke amusing, so he grabs a pinch of salt to taste it. The officer smiles and says, "It's also not sugar." They both laugh and so does his brother. Than the man asks him to clean up the salt and throw it away. Sam than takes out his passport from his back pocket and shows the officer. The man looks it over and does the same with his brother's passport. The officer tells them to renew them as soon as possible before they expire. They both agree and after a small toll, the man allows them to enter into Mexico.

Dean drives the car again while his brother looks out the car window. Sam begins to daydream about living in a nice big house and also having a nice normal job. He no longer feels like driving across the country solving mysteries. Dean says something to him but he doesn't listen. Than he taps him on his shoulder and says, "Hey wake up, I'm going to make a quick stop in Tijuana." Sam asks, "Why?" Dean replies, "It's a surprise." Sam tells him, "It's not my birthday today, that's next week." Dean says, "Don't worry it's not for you." Sam replies, "How thoughtful of you thanks." When they arrive there later that afternoon, he calls an old friend of his who is living there. Than he drives to his house and parks the car outside in the driveway. Dean tells his brother to wait in the car and than he knocks on the front door.

Someone inside the brick house shouts, "Uno momento porfavor!" Than a skinny man wearing a pancho opens the door. Dean shouts, "Hola amigo!" The man shouts, "Dean I thought you died a year ago!" Dean replies, "Nope I'm alive and so are you." Sam steps out of the car to look at the man and than asks him, "Garth is that you?" Garth replies, "Yeah Sammy it's me, I'm glad to see you're still alive too." Than he turns around and walks into his house and they follow him. Garth tells them to sit down on the couch and he stands next to the television. Sam asks his brother, "How did you know he was here?" Dean answers, "Some guy told me he moved here about a few months ago." Garth says, "I've been living here for a year now." Than he says, "I've been trying to hunt down the chupacabra but I haven't found it yet."

Dean laughs and says, "Thats because it's not real." Garth replies, "It is real, I took some photos of it last month." Sam tells him, "Can we look at them?" Garth walks into the other room and brings back his camera in his hand. Than he shows them a few photos he took in the desert. Sam says, "That looks like a coyote." Dean says, "No, that looks like a donkey." Garth chuckles and says, "No it's a chupacabra."

Garth than asks them both, "How long are you guys in town?" Dean says, "Sorry but were not going to stay here tonight." Sam than says, "We're on our way to Cabo." Garth grins and says, "I went there last year! It was really fun." Sam asks him, "Do you want to go again with us?" Dean turns his head and glares at his brother angrily. Garth says, "No thanks, I'm going back to the desert tomorrow to catch that goat theif." Dean smiles and tells him, "That's a great idea you do that." Sam frowns and says, "Okay good luck." Than they both stand up and walk back with him outside. Garth than says, "You guys should visit me again sometime." Dean looks at him for a moment than tells him, "Maybe." Than he gets back into the car and his brother also. The car backs out of the driveway and they wave a goodbye to him. Garth shouts, "Adios amigos!"

Dean continues to drive south on the same stretch of highway. Sam sits back and turns on the radio. Mariachi music begins to play inside the car and he gladly listens to the sound of the accordions and trumpets. His brother gets annoyed and says, "Sam change the station. " Sam asks, "Why?" Dean answers, "I don't like mariachi music." Sam changes the station and a crazy pop song begins to play with the lyrics, "Viva la vida loca." Dean smiles and begins to sing a few words. Sam gets annoyed with him and quickly changes the station again. Sam asks him, "I thought you didn't like pop music? " Dean replies, "That was pop?"

Than an old spanish rock song begins to play on the radio. Sam than sings a few words,"Yo no soy marinero, yo no soy marinero, soy capitan, soy capitan...bamba, bamba, bamba, bamba..." Dean begins to sings along also and drums his fingers on the steering wheel. After the song is over, Sam turns off the radio and asks his brother if he is hungry. Dean yells out, "Yes I'm starving!" Sam tells him to stop at the next gas station so he can buy something to eat. Dean gets off the highway and stops the car in the parking lot of a mexican gas station.

Dean asks his brother, "Do you have any cash?" Sam asks him, "You don't have any money?" Dean replies, "I only have dos pesos mi amigo." Sam replies, "What does that mean? Two dollars or two nickles?" Dean tells him, "Nah, just two pieces of gum, you want one?" Sam sighs and says, "Nevermind, I'll pay for your tacos." Dean opens his car door and says to him, "Muchas Gracias." Sam gets out of the car also and t wlls him, "Your spanish sounds like my french." Dean laughs and replies, " Tu estas muy loco señor." Sam ignores his brother and walks into the building. His brother walks inside also and begins to look at all the unhealthy bags of chips, candy bars, and soda bottles. He grabs a bottle of coke from the mini-fridge and takes out one burrito from the taco display case. Sam grabs a bottle of water and one fish taco, than pays for everything at the front desk.

Than they both go back into the car and eat outside in the parking lot. Sam eats his taco in silence, but his brother begins to speak loudly saying, "This burrito is out of this world!" Than he asks him, "What about yours?" Sam replies, "It's just a taco." Dean tells him, "Maybe you're just not hungry." Sam ignores him and begins to think about how long they've been living on the road. He daydreams about one day settling down in a nice big house. Dean glances over at him and asks him, "Are you okay?" Sam answers, "Yeah I'm fine." Dean than asks him, "Really? Because you look sick, was it the fish taco?" Sam tells him, "No, don't worry I'm not going empty my stomach inside the car." Dean smiles at him and says, "Muchas gracias, señorita."

Sam than says, "Necesito usar el baño." and walks back inside the station. Dean shouts out, "Que? Yo no hablo español!" Than he continues eating his burrito. While drinking his soda, a black motorcycle stops at the second gas pump. Dean looks in the rear view mirror and watches the man get off the bike. The man is wearing a black helmet, black jacket, black jeans, and a pair of black boots. He grabs the gasoline dispenser with one hand and opens the gas cap with the other. Than he waits a few minutes for the gas to fill up in the tank. Finally he removes the dispenser and shuts the cap back on his bike.

The man causally sits back on his motorcycle and drives off into the highway without paying for the gas. Dean quickly gets out of the car and shouts, "I got your license plate number amigo!" Sam than walks out and asks him, "Why are you talking to yourself?" Dean yells out, "I wasn't talking to myself, some guy just drove off without paying for gas!" Sam asks him, "What did he look like?" Dean answers, "I don't know, he was wearing a black helmet on his head so I didn't get a good look at his face." Sam tells him, "I guess he was camera shy." He points at the surveilance camera on the upper left corner of the building. Dean looks up at the camera, smiles and says "Queso". Than he tells his brother the license plate number and he informs the gas station attendant. After that, they both get back into the car and drive off onto the highway also.


End file.
